


Another Kind of Dance

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Tsukishima-gumi (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yakuza, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in private when Tsukishima-gumi's hanami party ended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The kind-of-promised continuation of [Dance with the Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6513760). It's not as nsfw as I wanted it to be...  
> And when we're talking about kimono, yukata, and all - check out Saito Souma, Yamaguchi's seiyuu, looking cute and mischievous [here](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/129293207286/seiyuu-scans-of-saito-soma-from-the-haikyuu). I just love him so very much.

“It’s rather weird, you know…” Tsukishima said quietly, after he closed the door to Yamaguchi’s room.

“What is?” Yamaguchi asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Seeing you wear a kimono that I did not help you put on. And, what’s more, I haven’t seen this one before,” Tsukishima answered, looking at Yamaguchi closely.

“Ah!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, looking down at what he was wearing. “I wanted to surprise you with this. But then things happened…” he smiled sheepishly. “Mom got it for me recently, saying that it’s a graduation gift. Does it look good?” Yamaguchi turned around slowly.

“Yeah. Traditional wear always looks good on you.”

“Eh? But I think it’s more fitting for you. The cool and calm demeanor,” Yamaguchi absentmindedly tapped his chin with his finger. “And if you’re so hung up on not helping me put it on, then you can always help me take it off,” he shrugged.

“You expect me to be calm and composed after saying something like this?” Tsukishima raised his brow and walked towards Yamaguchi.

“What do you- Oh…” Yamaguchi blushed after he realised what he had said. Tsukishima moved his hand with an intent to touch Yamaguchi’s face but he stopped, mere centimeters between his fingers and the red cheek.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.

“I want to touch you. Can I?” Tsukishima tried to play it cool but Yamaguchi noticed hints of almost desperate need in his voice and expression.

“Weren’t you doing that a lot lately?” he teased.

“That was different,” Tsukishima lowered his hand with resignation. “Somehow, unconsciously, I wanted to do that but… on the surface it still was about deceiving everyone. And now it isn’t like this,” he wasn’t looking at Yamaguchi, embarrassed.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Eh?”

“I was just teasing,” he smiled brightly at Tsukishima and held his hand in his own. “It’s always ok to touch.”

“Then I will indulge,” the blond smiled lightly and brushed Yamaguchi’s cheek with the fingers of his free hand. Yamaguchi trembled slightly at the delicate touch and bit his lips, looking at Tsukishima expectantly.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined quietly and grabbed the front of Tsukishima’s kimono, when the other only slid his hand down onto Yamaguchi’s neck, caressing it slowly.

“Someone’s impat-” Tsukishima was interrupted as Yamaguchi pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’ve waited long enough,” Yamaguchi said breathlessly when they finally broke apart. “No, I wasn’t even waiting,” he added quietly. “Because I wasn’t expecting anything. So it was just… longing,” he looked down.

“That’s in the past now,” Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead, his voice only a whisper. 

“It still needs to sink in. I kind of can’t believe that it’s real.”

“It is real,” Tsukishima smiled reassuringly and kissed Yamaguchi again. The kiss was sweet and delicate but it gradually became deeper, hungrier. Still kissing and almost clinging to each other, they moved onto the bed.

“I’m not really sure if I want you to take it off completely. This is quite a sight too,” Tsukishima whispered while looking at the disheveled Yamaguchi. The kimono slipped of his right shoulder, exposing his chest and, because of Tsukishima sitting between his legs, Yamaguchi’s thighs were peeking from under the material too.

“Don’t stare,” Yamaguchi grumbled, embarrassed.

“That’s rather impossible. But I’ll try,” Tsukishima leaned down and started kissing and nipping Yamaguchi’s neck. He was delighted to hear soft sighs it was causing.

Tsukishima slid his hand under the material of Yamaguchi’s kimono, slowly stroking his side. He was carefully exploring Yamaguchi’s body, taking note of all of his reactions. He chuckled himself when Yamaguchi laughed quietly after he squeezed his side just above the hip.

Devilish smirk appeared on Tsukishima’s face when he moved down and blew at the same spot:

“Tsukki, it tickles,” Yamaguchi laughed again, pushing Tsukishima’s head away.

“You want me to go lower, huh?” Tsukishima teased, moving down.

“Wha-?” Yamaguchi yelped in surprise when he felt warm hand on his thigh.

“I’d say that the pleasure is mine,” Tsukishima whispered, his breath tickling Yamaguchi’s skin just above his knee.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined weakly and quietly, his breath hitching when Tsukishima trailed his lips up his thigh. “Tsukki, stop,” he said, pushing Tsukishima’s head away again. The blond looked up at him quietly with questioning gaze. “I don’t like it like this. I don’t want this to be so one-sided,” Yamaguchi averted his eyes.

“It’s not,” Tsukishima said quietly. “It’s not one-sided,” he bit Yamaguchi’s thigh, leaving a mark. Yamaguchi yelped again and finally looked at him once more. “I wanted to spoil you a bit but I guess it had an opposite effect,” Tsukishima sighed and sat up. “Come here,” he added quietly, holding his hand towards Yamaguchi. The other listened and scooted closer to him. “I understand that believing or however you want to call it might take some time for you but, please, remember that I do like you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said slowly and quietly, looking right into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded slightly, small smile on his face. “I like you too, Kei,” he added and pecked Tsukishima’s lips.

“That’s… underhanded,” Tsukishima grumbled, his face completely red.

“Maybe a bit,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “But it’s refreshing to see you flustered,” he winked. “Let’s… continue?” he added coyly, grinding his hips into Tsukishima’s and biting his lips.

“I see you’re still eager. Or maybe even more than before,” Tsukishima commented. “Not like I’m complaining,” he added and pushed Yamaguchi back down on the bed. ”Yeah, let’s continue,” he kissed Yamaguchi, his hands once again under Yamaguchi’s kimono.

*

“Father? Are you still drinking?” Akiteru asked after entering the room.”You had a lot during hanami already. I’m pretty sure you’re going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow.”

“I saw something I shouldn’t have,” his father sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Eh?”

“I know that I’ve told them to go and get a room but they took it literally… And almost immediately after returning home.”

“Ah!” Akiteru exclaimed. “Well… they aren’t children anymore but they’re still teenagers,” he chuckled and sat beside his father.

“You helped them, right?” the question surprised Akiteru.

“What do you mean?”

“I know that they were trying to fool me at the beginning. It was obvious, seriously. Though I have to say that it was pretty great idea. And rather believable too.”

“I did not help them. Really. I just told Kei to get his shit together because he was being stupid,” Akiteru shrugged. “And I was worried about Tadashi,” he muttered.

“And that was enough?”

“Yeah. Because, well, not everything was made up.”

“Yamaguchi, huh?” the head of Tsukishima-gumi sighed again. “Actually, he was the one that made me doubt if they really were trying to deceive me. He’s such a good and honest boy, I’d never expect him to pull something like this. And he sounded so genuine. Because, even though he was so scared that he was shaking, he was looking straight at me. To think that he was telling the truth… While Kei… Well, every move and every word of his was just so, so, so calculated. His last question, when they were leaving, about if it’s fine for them to be together, it actually caught me off guard. I almost believed. Almost. But I guess I’m just too wary overall. That’s why it hadn’t worked. But I was also kind of proud, you know? Because, distancing myself from the situation, it was a pretty damn great move.”

“Father, you know that it was actually you who helped them the most?” Akiteru chuckled.

“Yeah, I am aware... But I was so sure that everything was over. Since few days ago or so. When Yamaguchi started to avoid Kei.”

“Ah, yeah… That was… That was when everything was in Kei’s hands. I don’t know why, but he seriously had some hard time realising his own feelings. Even though he’s so smart. Or maybe exactly because he’s so smart. I’m glad he managed do it, though. And in time.”

“Well, whatever works since they’re happy. And now, changing the topic slightly.”

“Yes?”

“Since everything is confirmed, with my own eyes to boot - ” he sighed heavily again, “ - I expect some cute grandchildren from you and Saeko-san. For both of you my sons, since Kei’s…” he waved his hand around.

“HUH?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Filename: traditional wear sexy-times? MUSHY FLUFF AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NSFW *CRIES*
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/148194521391/the-kind-of-promised-continuation-of-dance-with).


End file.
